Problems In The Lab
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: Xehanort just wants to spend time with Ienzo. When Heartless escape from the lab, it looks like this is going to be impossible. Rated T for Teen. Written for MegaKiraraLover


**Disclaimer: I don't own KH. **

**Hey yo! it's Mika-chan! This is for MegaKiraraLover. I hope it's not too bad...on with the deadly tale!**

It was another boring day in the lab. Xehanort was tired of working and wanted to be with anyone besides Briag. Briag kept talking about his previous date with Dilan, who also worked in the lab. This just made Xehanort think of how long it had been since he went on a date with his own lover, Ienzo. To make matters worse, Even was making the two, Xehanort and Briag, work on ways to kill Heartless. Boring work, perhaps, but it supposedly had to be done.

Xehanort was filling a syringe with cyanide whilst Briag was inspecting the specimens. Air Pirates, Neoshadow and Creeper Plants were waiting to be tested. Xehanort shook his head. What he _really _liked to test were the Crescendos. Crescendos jumped high naturally, but the scientist loved to see how high others could jump. One had jumped six feet in the air before it suffered from an epileptic seizure and died.

"Why so spaced out, Xehanort?" Briag asked, bringing Xehanort's attention back on track.

"Oh, nothing, Briag." Xehanort injected the cyanide into a Creeper Plant.

"You're thinking about Ienzo, aren't you?" Briag smiled a little.

"I wasn't, but I am now." Xehanort said, sounding a tad annoyed.

"Why don't you two go somewhere?" Briag suggested. "Dilan and I can cover for the rest of the afternoon."

"You know Even's going to be pissed if I leave." Xehanort said. "Besides, I have to give a report to Master Ansem today."

"I can give it to him." Briag said, watching an Air Pirate fly around its cage.

"It has to be in person, Briag." Xehanort said. "I wouldn't give it to Master Ansem, anyway."

"Look, Xehanort, we all feel less superior under Master Ansem. But he's the main scientist." Briag said.

"But I want to be superior." Xehanort sighed longingly.

"I know you do." Briag said. "But right now, we need to work under him."

At that moment, Even stepped into the lab and the tension was so thick it could be cut with a butcher knife.

"How's the work coming, boys?" Even asked.

"I was just going to give my report to Master Ansem." Xehanort said.

"Oh, fine." Even didn't like going off schedule. "I'll send in Aeleus to cover for you. But be quick, Xehanort."

"I got it, I got it." Xehanort didn't like following orders, least of all Even's orders.

Leaving the lab, Xehanort passed Aeleus in the hallway. The scientist was carrying what looked like a thousand books in his arms.

"Aeleus, Even needs you to cover for me." Xehanort said.

"Why?" Aeleus demanded.

"I need to give my report to Master Ansem." Xehanort said.

"Why can't Even do it?" Aeleus frowned.

"Because Master Ansem said that I had to give it to him in person." Xehanort said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You'd better be quick, Xehanort." Aeleus shot the scientist a dark look before heading off to one of the specimen rooms.

Xehanort continued to Ansem's study. He knew that Ansem the Wise was supposed to meet with King Mickey sometime, but he didn't know when. Xehanort didn't like the King. He talked too optimistically, which really ticked him off.

Knocking on the door, Xehanort cautiously opened the door to find Ansem the Wise eating a bar of sea-salt ice cream at his desk, reviewing some paperwork.

"Master Ansem?" Xehanort called, trying to get Ansem's attention.

The aging man looked up and said, "What can I do for you, Xehanort?"

"I have the report you requested, sir." Xehanort crossed the large room and handed the manila file to Ansem.

"Excellent, Xehanort." Ansem scanned the files with his eyes.

"And I was going to ask you something, sir." Xehanort's voice grew softer.

"What is it?" Ansem looked at his apprentice.

"I was wondering, Master Ansem, if you've given any thought to my plan?" Xehanort's eyes were fixed on the floor.

"Of course not." Ansem's voice became harsh like Xehanort had expected. "I have told you before, Xehanort. I will hear no such talk of opening the doors to the worlds."

"But Master Ansem…" Xehanort tried to say.

"If we open the doors, the worlds will become unstable." Ansem said, eating some of his ice cream. "I cannot allow that to happen." Facing his apprentice, Ansem asked, "Is there anything else, Xehanort?"

"No, sir." Xehanort bowed as he left the room and headed out to the hallway, where he met Ienzo.

"What were you doing with Master Ansem?" Ienzo frowned as he linked hands with his lover.

"I had to give my report to him." Xehanort said, planting a kiss on top Ienzo's head.

"Did you ask about your plan?" Ienzo asked as the two continued to walk down the hallway to the specimen room.

"He said that it wouldn't happen." Xehanort said, sounding dejected.

"Master Ansem doesn't know much of anything, Xehanort." Ienzo said.

"Then why is he considered a genius?" Xehanort looked sceptically at his lover.

"I dunno." Ienzo shrugged.

As they walked into the lab, the two scientists saw Even running frantically around the room, but stopped short when he saw the Ienzo and Xehanort enter, hand in hand.

"What's going on here?" Even demanded in his usual tone.

"I dunno." Ienzo shrugged yet again. "What happened this time?"

"The Neoshadows escaped!" Even exclaimed dramatically.

"Oh no." Xehanort rolled his eyes, gripping Ienzo close to him.

"And they helped the Armoured Knights, Trick Ghosts, Morning Stars, Hook Bats and Gargoyle Warriors escape!" Even said in the same voice.

"That's it?" Ienzo raised his eyebrows.

"Well, some Large Bodies, Silver Rocks and Crimson Jazzes got out as well." Even said. "But Aeleus is taking care of the Large Bodies."

"Has Master Ansem been alerted yet?" Xehanort asked.

"No not yet." Even said. "I sent Briag to alert him."

"We'll round up the specimens." Ienzo said dully.

"And what's with you two?" Even demanded as the two turned around.

"What do you mean?" Xehanort frowned.

"Do you two realize what you look like?" Even's arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"Two people in love?" Ienzo's response was cheesy.

"Are you being serious, Ienzo?" Even gasped.

"Of course he is." Xehanort said.

"Do you have any idea how _weird_ that is?" Even looked revolted by the very idea of two guys dating each other.

"How so?" Xehanort and Ienzo asked together.

"Does Master Ansem know about this?" Even asked, hoping that this was the case.

"I don't think so…" Ienzo trailed off.

"Then I'll have to tell him." Even looked joyous at this thought.

"I really could care less, Even." Xehanort gripped Ienzo closer still.

"You know he'll kick you out, Xehanort?" Even's cold eyes bore into Xehanort's.

"I don't care." Xehanort shrugged.

"Well, you two go off looking for the specimens and bring them back to this room." Even said. "And I want you two go separately."

Xehanort looked at Ienzo for the briefest of moments before turning to Even and saying, "Ok, fine."

Ienzo stared at his lover, mouth agape, and asked, "But Xehanort…"

"I'll see you later, ok?" Xehanort smiled. "Try not to miss me too much."

"I don't know if that's possible." Ienzo said in tones of sadness.

"I'll meet you outside later after all this is over." Xehanort said.

This scene was too much for Even. Furious, the scientist left the room in a huff, leaving Xehanort and Ienzo alone. With a parting glance, both took off in their separate ways.

Ienzo hated being separate from Xehanort. True, he knew he could be somewhat clingy, but he wanted to be with Xehanort. Even deep in his thoughts, Ienzo was aware of the scientists darting past him, trying to find the escaped Heartless.

Walking down a hallway, Ienzo found a Silver Rock, asleep on the floor. He knew that Silver Rocks were resistant to magic attacks, so physical attacks were best for containing this wild Heartless. But maybe attacks weren't needed at all. Maybe Ienzo could simply pick up the Heartless and drag it back to the specimen room.

And he did. Gently lifting the sleeping Heartless, Ienzo carried it back to the room, where it was locked in a cage before he went back out to the hall in search of more Heartless.

After he entered the hallway, Ienzo found Aeleus running toward him.

"What is it, Aeleus?" Ienzo asked warily.

"Some Wight Knights have escaped as well." Aeleus reported, doubled over so he could catch his breath.

"And?" Ienzo asked impatiently.

"Even has almost rounded them up, but Dilan and Briag need you in the lounge area." Aeleus said. "They have some Icy Cubes that need to be brought back.

"Ok, that sounds good to me." Ienzo said. "And what are you doing?"

"I'm getting the Emerald Blues and Crimson Jazzes." Aeleus replied.

"I just locked up a Silver Rock." Ienzo added, like this really made a difference in the situation.

"Just go find Briag and Dilan." Aeleus rolled his eyes.

"Aye, aye." Ienzo saluted before dashing down the corridor.

When he at last arrived in the lounge, he found Briag and Dilan leaning against the wall, mouths intertwined.

"What the hell?!"

Instantaneously, the other scientists broke apart. Dilan crashed into an announcement board whilst Briag simply fell to the floor with a dull thud.

"What gives, Ienzo?" Dilan shot a glare at Ienzo. "It's not like you don't do it with Xehanort."

"We need to get these rounded up so we can get Even off our ass." Ienzo said as he walked over to the cages of Icy Cubes and lifting one in his arms.

It took about ten minutes for the Heartless to be rounded up and secured in the proper cages. Exhausted, Ienzo and Xehanort met outside the lab so they could spend some alone time together.

"That was a nightmare." Ienzo sighed.

"Got that right." Xehanort said, placing his arm carefully around his lover's shoulder.

"So now what?" Ienzo asked. "Grab a bite to eat?"

Xehanort smiled and said, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Xemnas sighed as he remembered the events of that day with fondness. Sure, he would never be as powerful as Ansem the Wise, but as a Nobody, he had achieved his dream. And he was still with his lover, or the Nobody of his lover.

Those days seemed so long ago. And, truth be told, it _was_ a long time ago. After becoming Nobodies, Xehanort, Briag, Dilan, Even, Aeleus and Ienzo had taken on new names: Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen Lexaeus and Zexion. Xehanort had taken the name of Ansem whilst the other kept their other's name. After changing their names, they formed the organization that would strike fear into the hearts of millions: Organization XIII.

Xemnas turned when he heard the door open and Zexion walk into the room.

"What are you doing here, Superior?" Zexion asked, being formal with the Organization leader.

"I have told you before, Zexion, that you don't need to call me that when we are alone." Xemnas said.

"But it feels weird." Zexion said.

"But we know each other." Xemnas said.

"Technically we didn't." Zexion frowned.

"What do you mean?" Xemnas asked, his voice echoing throughout the Room Where Nothing Gathers.

"Our others knew each other." Zexion clarified. "And loved each other."

"That doesn't mean we are forbidden to love, Zexion." Xemnas said.

"But you tell us that we have no hearts, Xemnas." Zexion protested as he climbed into his chair.

"I don't know what to think." Xemnas said. "Most of the time, I feel like I have no heart."

"And when do you feel that you do?" Zexion implored.

"When I'm with you." Xemnas said.

"What were you thinking about?" Zexion changed the subject.

"Do you remember when our others had to find the escaped Heartless in the lab?" Xemnas faced the Cloaked Schemer.

"When Vexen's other found out about us?" Zexion frowned.

"Even was always annoying." Xemnas frowned.

"And still is." Zexion said with a rare smile. "But why? Why were you thinking about it?"

"Oh, no reason." Xemnas said. "I guess I'm just remembering the good old days."

Zexion laughed and said, "Whatever you say, Xemnas."

**I really hope it wasn't that bad...it was challanging, but I like a good challange! review? thanks for reading!**


End file.
